


Endless Trap

by papandami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papandami/pseuds/papandami
Summary: War seems to never love peace, as both old kingdoms can't seem to find harmony between each other. Kim Minji still wants revenge against Kim Yoohyeon, the princess from the Silent Kingdom, after they destroyed hers in the latest bloodshed.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Siyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Endless Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this fic with @yoohuniverse on twitter. Please leave kudos for her as well!!

_If you listen close to the wind, it will tell you the story of two enemy kingdoms, ruled by two kind-hearted families. The Silent Kingdom, whose heir is Kim Minji, is located on the left of the island, somewhere in the Atlantic. Characterised by it's abundant rice and merchants from all around the world, its economy it's the best one out of both, unlike The Trapped Kingdom, whose heir will eventually be Kim Yoohyeon, which couldn't show off about the same subject, but instead, had its pride on its artists, writers, and local parties. Located on the right side of the island, its king seemed to not be happy about their land owning, and blinded with greed, took the worst decision for its nation; try to conquer The Silent Kingdom's main pick, a small island which army seemed not so strong, as a result, a easy conquest._

_The Silent Kingdom didn't take it that well, since its main response was attacking the neighbour kingdom's frontiers as a warning. A warning that they didn't take seriously, and continued with the original plan. The kingdom placed on the left was enranged; who where they for stealing their conquer? Its queen was furious. And, in a fit of rage, ordered her largue army to invade their neighbours. Revenge was all she wanted, but it seemed that tables turned around._

_The Trapped Kingdom had a much more loyal, strong and united army. Their strength as a team was, indeed, unbreakable. And, unfortunately, that was something that the enemy army lacked. It resulted in a bloody, everlasting and awful war that lasted about 30 years, until The Silent Kingdom's king died in the enemy's hands. It was a terrible loss for all the country, and with the honour cut in pieces, they surrendered. The Trapped Kingdom won, and could complete the original conquer with zero difficulty._

_Soon after Kim Minji had conscience, she understood who the real enemies were. She would never forgive the neighbour kingdom for the death of her beloved father. And in the moment she knew their new heir was born, princess Kim Yoohyeon, she already knew was she was going to do soon after she reached the throne._

_She was gonna take her so wanted vengeance._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my curious cat, feel free to leave some feedback!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/papandami


End file.
